Breaking Point
by Rika Okami
Summary: "Mariah?" I spoke before her. Today was the final. Her call could only mean one thing."Hilary, it's happening." She said from the other line. I felt my heart stop. My whole world seemed to go mute. History was repeating itself. KaiHil TwoShot


Breaking Point.

Two-shot

The music was loud and buzzing; it felt as the Dj had gone mad. The flashing lights were coming from everywhere. Screams, shouts and clapping were heard above the pulsing tunes of electronica.

I kept on walking as if the world around me didn't exist, my heels making that classic clicking noise because of my strong pace. My head high, face stern and not a single emotion showing. My life has changed since last year, when I finally decided to step down from their shadow. Whereas my heart was still broken, I felt free when I was working. Back then it got too complicated so I did what _he_ always did...

I ran away.

I did it because I was hurt.

I hated to divagate from my current task. I quickly composed myself and untangled the white scarf from my neck in a swift move so I was holding it in my hand while never diverting my eyes from the front. Never stopping.

I finally reached the end of the runway and made a stop, I swung my hips from left to right before doing a small swirl, then smiled. After the crowd applauded the design of Valentino's new winter dress from the snowy collection, I turned and walked back to the changing rooms.

Valentino's was presenting on the Japan Fashion Week 2014. So I was basically, back home. _A year after it happened._

I sat in front of my dresser in the changing room and stared at my reflection; brown long hair, ruby eyes and slender face stared back at me. The woman in front of me was what most called _beautiful_. Her pearl white skin and curves where the reason she was in that changing room, as a model to one of Valentino's fashion shows. In a year she has become from nobody to international model. The only thing that looked off on her reflection were her eyes. The once happy, strong and defiant eyes, now were dull reflecting a soul full of sadness, betrayal and a broken heart.

I caught the reflection of a shinny spark on my left hand…a ring. I never took my engagement ring off. And from what I know, he neither did. _Sigh_. I wasn't strong enough to forget him. I kept clinging to him, even thought I didn't want to.

I pulled my knees up and hugged them close to my body. Even though it's been a year, the hole in my heart was still hurting like it's been just yesterday. Everyday I would cry. Everyday I would pray. Everyday I would look up for them… and him on TV, radio, newspapers, and magazines. Everywhere. Just to check that they were fine. But, since the new tournament began…

I shook the feeling off my head.

Somehow, I had a feeling that something was about to happen. But it wasn't a good one.

Remembering always made everything hard for me… But, sometimes, I couldn't control it. It was November 28th, 2013. That day I had a fight with Kai.

Our last fight.

We have been together for five years, pretty much after that day in the park when he was battling Tyson. By the end of 2012, we got engaged, and we were planning on marrying on March this very year. I exhaled. It was really hard to deal with this feeling.

That afternoon, Kai and I were on the couch, back at our shared apartment… I had my hand over his and I was as close as I possibly could, he had an arm wrapped around me and my head was resting on his chest.

Sadly, we were anything but relaxed. We were watching the TV, to see who would be his opponent next on that same night.

You see, they where in a tournament with a new team. That new team was supposed to be a beginner, Rockies. You know, something easy. Turned out to be a Voltaire's team, who wanted nothing more than to kill –yes, kill. - The blade breakers. _Mainly Kai_.

I have been so nervous and scared for them. The blade breakers where on the finals, and there were rumors, Black Dranzer was somewhere in the competition, most probably with that team. I was praying so hard that Mr. Dickenson could cancel the tournament after that news leaked. I was hoping the panel of the competition would understand the circumstances, alert the authorities, and get them out.

But…

I felt my heart almost stopped when I heard the reporter say that the blade breakers would go against them on that same night. The tournament was announced to go on.

I actually don't remember much detail of that day, but I remember myself screaming, hugging Kai. I was begging him to not go. Forfeit the match.

As her couch, I ordered. As her friend, I asked. And as her fiancé, I begged. His eyes were blank from any expression. He turned and planted a kiss on my forehead and then on my lips. I melted.

_Calm before the storm._

I thought he would listen to me, but I was wrong. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Don't so this," I begged, standing as fast as I could, knocking a lamp on the way, breaking it. "Please, love, don't!" I took his arm and yanked, tears leaking from my eyes. "I Love you, please, don't leave." I was panicking. He turned and hugged me.

"Hilary, you know we have to do this." He placed tinny kissed on my head. "Everything will be okay." Fury. That's what I felt. I was Furious. I pushed him away and all hell broke loose.

"Okay? OKAY? I almost lost you once with Brooklyn. DO YOU THINK I COULD HADDLE THAT AGAIN?" He looked at me but said nothing. "Talk to me. If something goes wrong? Think about Dranzer too. Do you think this is fair? I have talked to half of the beyblading world. I have begged so they could cancel the Tournament." I was crying non-stop, this was too much to handle.

"I have to do this." His stern voice was breaking my heart, "I have to stop him, Hilary. He could kill thousands"

"You are risking so much. Innocent lives, Kai" The stadium will be full. What about those fans?

"I will take the risk, Hilary. I need to stop Caleb. More if he has blackdranzer" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"HE COULD KILL YOU." I couldn't stand the thought. "The guys are afraid. It's too much for us, Kai. That team will stop at nothing. It's not about bit beasts anymore. They want you dead. What if they take a gun out and shoot you while fighting or Tyson while he is sitting? They shoot Lee outside the hotel remember? He could have died." I was shaking so much. I was so scared.

"I can take it." He was acting so cold. Did he not care?

I did what I thought I would never, ever, do. I swallowed my pride. I let myself fall into my knees. "Kai," I looked him in the eye. "I beg you. I love you. Please. Don't go."

He turned his back to me. My heart was hurting. "I want you to go, Hilary. I need you to stay with your parents in case something goes wrong."

What?

"Go now. I have talked to them. Everything it's settled if anything happens." I heard a glass breaking, but it wasn't actually glass, it was the sound of my own heart shattering. "I love you. But I have to do this." He paused "Please, understand." He opened the door and was about to go.

"No." He turned to look at me on the floor, "I don't understand. And if you go out that door… if you go and risk your life…" I was about to say the hardest words of my life "You won't see me again." I took a breath. My chest hurt so much.

"I'm sorry, Hilary" He said as he closed the door letting himself out.

Later that night, seconds before the match was about to start the police came in and cancelled the tournament. I was so happy and hurt at the same time. They wouldn't be in danger, but he decided to risk his teammates lives, everyone in the stadium, and his own life, for nothing. Just to prove Voltaire that he was stronger. I was hurt, I felt betrayed, and I was devastated. After that I resigned the team. Kai tried to call me, went to my parents house, but it was too late. Rei had called Mariah to talk some sense into me.

Instead she took me to the airport.

She understood.

That same night I flew to America. And the rest is just a blur.

"Hilary? Come, we need to get you into the coat. You are up in five" Caroline, the Valentino's Campaign director for this fashion show, said. I turned my head; her blue eyes were staring at me as if I grew two heads. "Hilary, did you hear me?"

"Yes," My voice was another thing that changed. It was now stern and low. "I will be right up."

A Minute later I was wearing a jet black long coat that was open in the front, a pair of vintage jeans, red pumps and a red bra.

I took the earrings again to put them on when my cellphone rang. It was Mariah.

"Mariah?" I answered and spoke before she did. Today was the final. Her call could only mean one thing.

"Hilary, it's happening." She said from the other line. I felt my heart stop. My whole world seemed to go mute.

History was repeating itself.

…

Hope you enjoyed,

Rika


End file.
